Leave Out All The Rest
by Kry XIII
Summary: Hiei's having some insecure feelings. Why does he say the things he says? And How can Kurama help? Song Fic...Rated T to be safe...


Ok...I wrote this when I was like...I don't know...about 9 or 10...when I first got into writing...and I decided to post it!! first non-Beyblade fic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song Leave Out All The Rest

and yes...this is a song fic. ON WITH THE STORY!!

~Blah Blah~ - Song

_Blah Blah_ - thoughts

"Blah Blah" - talking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dream:**

**I was no where to be found. I didn't even know where I was. No one cared though. I could see them, but they couldn't see me. He casually asked them if they had seen me, he being Kurama and they being Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko. When they said no, he just shrugged. He didn't care.**

**I walked around, trying to clear my head, but all I kept seeing was Kurama, right in front of me. I reached towards him and called out to him, but he just kept walking away, getting further and further from me. Then, there was total darkness. And no one was around, because no one cared. No matter how loud I screamed, or how much I cried, no once answered, because no one cared.**

**End Dream**

~I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared. But no one would listen. Cause no one else cared.~

Hiei shot up from his place on the bed. He was covered in sweat and panting from the dream he had just had.

"Hiei? Is everything ok? Are you alright?" Kurama asked while knocking on Hiei's door.

"Yeah. I'm fine you stupid fox." Hiei growled, his voice sounding gruff like usual.

"Ok. Well, breakfast will be ready in about 15 or 20 minutes."

"Whatever."

~After my dreaming. I woke with this fear. What am I leaving, when I'm done here?

Hiei got dressed in black jeans and a dark blue shirt. He walked down stairs into the delicious aroma of pancakes and sausage. He could even smell eggs and bacon. He sighed. The fox always tried so hard to make everyone happy.

Everyone was sitting at the table when Hiei walked into the kitchen, already chowing down on breakfast. Hiei pulled up a seat and got a plate of sausage and bacon. He was more into the meat than everything else.

After breakfast, the girls smiled and complimented on the delicious breakfast. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara were satisfied and full.

They subtlely looked at Hiei, expecting him to say something about the meal.

"I hated it." he said bluntly and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wonder what his problem is." Yusuke said.

"Probably just in a bad mood." Kurama defended the small demon as he picked up everyone's plates to bring in the kitchen and wash.

---

Hiei was currently sitting on the window sill in the living room. _"Why do I always do that?"_ he wonder. _"All I do is insult him."_

Hiei sighed. _"Maybe that's why he doesn't care about me. Cause he thinks I hate him."_

~So if you're asking me, I want you to know.~

"Hiei?"

~When my time comes~

"What?"

~Forget the wrong that I've done.~

"Are you okay?"

~Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed.~

"Just fine."

~And don't resent me.~

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

~And when you're feeling empty.~

"I said I'm fine you stupid, idiotic fox."

~Keep me in your memory.~

Kurama looked hurt, but it was quickly replaced with a comforting smile.

~Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest.~

Hiei just stared at him. _"Why doesn't Kurama ever yell back at me or insult me? Hell, why doesn't he hit me? That's what other's usually do." _he thought to himself as he watched the red head.

Kurama just sighed. "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"I've already told you.." Hiei paused. Kurama had already left.

~Don't be afraid. I've taken my beating. I've shared what I mean.~

Hiei stepped to the floor and sighed. He had to go find Kurama. Maybe it would help to talk. After all, he's never tried before so how would he know?

_"What the heck?" _he thought. _"Kurama's my friend, no, my best friend. Plus, I love him. Why shouldn't I trust him?"_

He knocked on Kurama's bedroom door. He should be in there. That's where his ki was coming from.

"Come in. It's open." Kurama called.

Hiei slowly opened the door and made his way in, locking the door behind him. He then walked over and sat beside him on the bed.

"What's up Hiei?" Kurama asked, noticing the slightly nervous look on Hiei's face.

"I...I'm s-sorry Fox..." he managed to choke out.

~I'm strong on the surface. Not all the way through.~

Kurama stared at him, a confused yet curious expression on his face. "Sorry about what?"

Hiei growled and fisted his hands. "About everything!"

~I've never been perfect. But neither have you.~

"I know...that I...haven't been a very good friend to you..."

~So if you're asking me I want you to know.

"What are you talking about Hiei?"

~When my time comes~

"You stupid Fox!"

~Forget the wrong that I've done.~

"Hiei, you've done nothing wrong."

~Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed.~

"All I do is insult you! How can you just take that?!"

~And don't resent me.~

"Because..." Kurama smiled gently.

~And when you're feeling empty.~

Hiei looked at him, a lost and helpless expression on his face.

~Keep me in your memory.~

"You are my best friend." He looked at Hiei, his face serious. "And I love you more than anything."

~Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest.~

Hiei gazed into Kurama's soft, green eyes. Nothing but truth and kindness could be found in the endless depths.

~Forgetting, all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well. Pretending, someone else could come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are.~

Hiei lost it. He finally snapped. He hugged Kurama tightly, burying his face in the fox demon's chest.

~When my time comes~

I just feel...like no one cares."

~Forget the wrong that I've done.~

"Hiei." Kurama rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

~Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed.~

"I feel alone and hated." Hiei continued. "I'm so used to being by myself, but I don't want to be alone anymore!"

~And don't resent me.~

"I don't hate you." Kurama said softly. "And I'd never leave you alone."

~And when you're feeling empty.~

Hiei tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape, but they fell anyway.

~Keep me in your memory.~

"I'm sorry Kurama! I'm so sorry!"

~Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest.~

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Hi looked once more in the demon's eyes. Still truth, caring, and kindness could be found.

~Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are.~

"You're my one and only reason to live Hiei." Kurama whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I love you."

Hiei was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok!! I get it!! the ending was a cliche!!! I know!! but leave me alone!! I was 9 or 10!!...I actually think I knew bigger words when I was younger...wow...that's sad...

anyway...please review!!!


End file.
